Glimpse
by metaphorically-blue
Summary: [NejiTen] Each moment is only a glimpse, but it proves that something is there. 100 themes, 1 sentence each. [Oneshot]


Glimpse

(1) Teammates

When people ask her why she always spars with Neji, she'll smile sweetly and say because they're teammates—and that's _all_, thank you very much.

(2) Nindo

It's very difficult to not break Rule #25 when your teammate comes back with some holes in places where holes normally aren't, as Tenten discovers soon enough.

(3) Serious

It takes a heck of a lot of time and effort to get Neji to crack a smile—unless you're Tenten, that is.

(4) Genius

Neji, being your stereotypical genius, rarely ever loses—and _especially_ not to hormones.

(5) Passion

Some days, when Tenten goes into "I love sharp pointy objects and I'm going to be obsessing about it for a while whether you like it or not" mode, Neji closes his eyes and wonders where the heck she gets all that energy.

(6) Beauty

Tenten doesn't believe it when people tell her she's as pretty as Sakura, or Ino, or Hinata, but Neji just thinks she's beautiful (not that he'll ever _tell_ her, of course).

(7) Hair

Neji definitely prefers ribbons to hairpins—it's far easier to cut hair ribbons and look perfectly innocent than to somehow manage to pull out the hairpins at lightning speed while sparring.

(8) Love

Neji and Tenten don't call their relationship the "love" kind…well, at least they _won't_, not until they are somehow forced to say something to each other, find that their feelings are reciprocated, and do things that may or may not be PG-rated…no, in hindsight, their relationship definitely _is_ the love kind (whether they say so or not).

(9) Protection

Tenten is completely unaware of her protection from fanboys, because despite her generally observant nature, she never sees the _looks_ Neji gives to those would-be suitors…especially the ones that say: _She's mine_.

(10) Dependent

It's often a shock that when one thinks oneself is independent, one tends to find oneself in a situation where one is very dependent on another—whether it's in the form of trusting another with one's back and emotional insecurities, or having to grab hold of another's elbow when one's bun-haired, broken-limbed self is about to fall down off of a landing at the top of a very tall staircase.

(11) Weak

Neji, despite what some people say, has never actually told Tenten that's she's weak—because he knows that she isn't, and never really was anyways.

(12) Fear

Tenten dislikes bugs a lot due to a childhood incident that scarred her for life; Neji suggested that she should try to avoid going on missions with anyone named Aburame.

(13) Thunder

Many believe that thunder is the sound of a god laughing, Neji and Tenten believed it when they somehow got into a rather awkward position while sparring in a rainstorm.

(14) Rain

Tenten finds it fun to leap around in the rain; Neji, though he sighs, shakes his head, and waits for the showers to be over, likes the rain merely because it allows him to see Tenten dance.

(15) Flowers

While Tenten stands there and tries to comprehend what the flowers that Neji just gave her actually _mean_ (…did he really just give her a flower that _says that_?), Ino pats herself on the back for a job well done.

(16) Present

Whenever Iruka-sensei took roll call, and every time that Tenten was last, Neji would look over at her and try to determine what her last name would be later on (though every time, somehow he got around to his own familial name, at which he mentally scoffed and went back to counting birds).

(17) Birthday

Tenten isn't one to give a present that's mushy, edible, or impractical, which shows by the fact that every year since they were twelve, without fail, she gives Neji a kunai—it's no coincidence that those particular kunai are the ones that hit hardest and fly fastest, or that they're the ones that he retrieves first.

(18) Candles

The day that Neji discovers Tenten's "invention" of several exploding tags attached to a candle is the day that Neji wonders if anyone on Team Gai is truly sane…but at least he and Tenten can still be defined as somewhat normal to a certain extent.

(19) Flame

Gai-sensei has a habit of subtly changing the word "youth" to "love" whenever he rants to Neji and Tenten about the flames and passions of youth…so far, they haven't gotten his hinting yet, but Gai-sensei has informed his eternal rival that he shall persevere in the name of youth until they realize that the springtime of their love is upon them!

(20) Power

Tenten always feels safest when she's in the middle of Neji's _Kaiten_, because she feels the power rushing around her and knows that he won't let anyone touch her.

(21) Arrogance

Whenever Neji gets a bit full of himself, Tenten tries her hardest to bash it into his skull that "not all of us are genius-level, so stop _smirking_ already!"

(22) Ignorance

Lee actually pretends to be oblivious to the fact that his two teammates like each other, and he has told his youthful Gai-sensei that he'll let them remain ignorant of their feelings as well…for now.

(23) Forgiveness

They never really need to ask for forgiveness for something, because they tend to give it to each other anyways.

(24) Sins

After Tenten cleans the katana's edge and glances at the body littering the dirt, she heads back to camp, scrubs herself over several times, and reminds herself that the man she killed was on the verge of cutting off Neji's head before she truly feels clean.

(25) Secrets

Hinata glanced over at the older kunoichi while they ate some ramen: "W-well, Neji-nii-san did say something about you earlier… but he told me it was a secret."

(26) Desire

It was no coincidence that when Tenten got home on her birthday, she saw the tessen she had been admiring in the weapons store laying there on her bed.

(27) Possession

Hyuugas are very good at reading body language, but Hinata decides not to tell Tenten that whenever Neji stands next to her, his body seems to scream "_Mine_".

(28) Attachment

When Hanabi observes Neji-nii-san and Tenten-nee-san spar (for Byakugan practice and to see how to defend against a weapons master, her father informs her mildly), she notices with surprise that there is a thin red string tied between their little fingers the entire time, and only realizes later that you can't see it without the Byakugan.

(29) Unconditional

Lot's of people think that Tenten likes Neji both unconditionally and unrequitedly… what they don't know is that her "liking" is definitely requited, and that unconditional applies to both parties.

(30) Impulsive

Lee thought that Tenten _was_ the most impulsive on the team (besides himself, of course)… that is, until the day that Neji, after helping Tenten out of the hospital for a broken leg, grabbed her hand on a whim and didn't let go.

(31) Sake

Tenten doesn't like sake, and that's the reason that she doesn't go on seduction missions (or, at least, that's what Tsunande says when people ask, the truth really being because it would be rather bad for the mission target if he gets a little _too_ close by her teammate's standards).

(32) Comrades

They are comrades and teammates, and that's all they'll ever be… and if you believed that, you're more gullible then Naruto (and that's saying something).

(33) Games

Mind games irritate the heck out of Tenten, which is why Neji is careful never to use them while training.

(34) Training

People are often amazed by Neji and Tenten's training regime; after all, normal humans "just can't _do_ that!"

(35) Friendship

Did normal guy friends ask you to train with them at five in the morning during a blizzard?

(36) Loyalty

Tenten and Neji will go to the ends of the earth and back for each other—it's just a simple fact of life for them.

(37) Trust

Whenever Tenten flies through the air, she trusts Neji to catch her, and whenever Neji begins to fight, he trusts Tenten to guard his back.

(38) Family

Tenten's meeting of the Hyuuga clan was rather… odd to say the least—she gained the respect of the senior cook by scaring the heck out of all the assistants, immediately afterwards got the admiration of both heiresses, and was assaulted by old women who were bored, felt like meddling in their young relative's love life, and wanted to know what her measurements were for a wedding dress.

(39) Duty

Neji's life may be a thing of fate and duty, but Tenten still sometimes feels the need to just flip off duty and go on her merry way...quite possibly specifically _because_ of Neji's life being a thing of fate and duty.

(40) Mission

Missions are the norm for Team Gai, it's what they live for—whether it be a dangerous A-ranked pursuit or a D-ranked civilian task to go fetch some items for the Hokage ("Neji… you don't need to pound the vender for trying to do that, I already hit him…Neji, stop banging the man's head against a post…can't we just _go_?")

(41) Strength

The reason why Neji wants to get stronger is so that she doesn't have to worry about him when she's not there.

(42) Sunlight

"No, Naruto, just because Neji is pale and dark-haired and dislikes it when it's really sunny doesn't mean he's a vampire… what do you mean, how do I know that he doesn't have any corpses in his bedroom, because I've been in it, you baka—NARUTO!"

(43) Moonlight

Tenten likes moonlight, because it's softer, less harsh then the sun's rays, but still enough to see by—definitely not because the moon looks like Neji's eyes, no _sir_.

(44) Darkness

The darkness irks Neji, because if it's dark, he can't keep an eye on Tenten nearly as well as he can when there's a source of light.

(45) Nightmare

Whenever Tenten gets a nightmare, it's always the same—Neji with an arrow sticking out of him just above his heart.

(46) Lost

On the off day when Tenten sees Team 7 and their permanently "lost" sensei, she feels thankful for the fact that _her_ teammates—well, one of them, anyways—can get to where they're going without any trouble at all.

(47) Alone

However to the contrary it may seem, Neji hates being alone—that's why he doesn't quite complain whenever he and Tenten, through mutual agreement and dislike of rooming with a "green beast", share a room or tent on a mission.

(48) Tears

When Tenten was a little girl, she believed that raindrops were all the tears that nobody sheds—she tends to find it strangely ironic that on the day Team Shikamaru left, it began to rain.

(49) Smiles

Though Neji may seem like a heartless and ice-cold bastard—which, you know, he could be if he wanted to—he _can_ smile (you can go ask Tenten for the details).

(50) Arigatou

The first time they met was when Neji picked up a kunai of Tenten's and she thanked him.

(51) Kiss

Lee first saw Neji blush (not that it was that noticeable) when Tenten, in an odd, strange, and very _female_ way of thanking him for something or other, kissed him on the cheek.

(52) Embrace

When Neji first woke up after surgery, Tenten hugged him.

(53) Comfort

They are always more comfortable when they are on the same team—must be something along the lines of knowing each other better than anyone else.

(54) Insecurity

Even though the mission is over and the target eliminated, Neji watches the camp with his Byakugan—just in case somebody comes back for them.

(55) Naked

Chakra systems, miniscule signals in body language, and Neji's slightly protective stance around Tenten—just a few of the things not quite visible to the naked human eye.

(56) Breasts

The day that Konoha discovered that it was Tenten, and not Sakura, who got the… well, assets, was coincidentally the day that Tenten woke up to find all her bandages missing and had to go without her usual bound chest.

(57) Babies

Team Gai isn't brilliant at childcare, but two out of three agree that Tenten is the best at it—she was able to both successfully get the kid to sleep and pawn him off to Neji, which, you have to admit, was rather smart of her.

(58) Annoyance

Tenten is always glad that Neji never "pulls a Sasuke" and calls her annoying, Neji is always glad that she isn't annoying in the first place.

(59) Lies

While Neji always knows when Tenten's lying about how she really feels, Tenten never has a clue because he always turns away before saying anything.

(60) Deceit

It's odd how similar the two of them are, for when it comes to mental confrontations with ones feelings, they both are rather brilliant and skilled at telling themselves that beyond friendship, there's nothing between them at _all_ (they are also alike in that there is always a little voice in their head that, immediately after they convince themselves, goes: Yeah, _right._)

(61) Mistakes

After Tenten fell to the hard ground after yet _another_ attempt at Soushouryu and Neji came over, she grinned, raised her hand in a weak "thumbs up", pulled herself up, and tried again.

(62) Sacrifice

She bit her thumb and slammed it into the scroll, ready to go defend Konoha to the end once again.

(63) Sickness

"Neji, it's fine, Tenten doesn't have the flu, no, I'm not quite sure why she's throwing up, but I'm sure it's just—_oh_."

(64) Medicine

Whenever she's sick, she laughs—she told him once that it was the best kind of medicine.

(65) Breathe

The one time that Tenten tried to mediate with Neji, she ended up falling asleep on him (both literally and figuratively)—not that either of them complained about it, that is.

(66) Heaven

Tenten finds it strangely comforting to look at the stars when he's off on another dangerous mission—because she's sure that it isn't quite time for Heaven to accept him yet.

(67) Breaking the Rules

Breaking all the laws of motion, gravity, and quantum physics, Neji somehow managed to catch Tenten when she was falling out of the air sixty yards away from twenty yards up.

(68) Break Away

Whenever Hiashi sees his nephew and the weapons mistress training or walking around, he says nothing about it to anyone—it's his own odd form of approval at his nephew's attempts to break free.

(69) Silence

The two of them have a unique relationship in that they are able to communicate every thought and feeling about something without speaking a single word.

(70) Anger

When Tenten landed on that fan, Neji's initial reaction was to tear that sand-nin limb from limb—but he didn't, because he knew that Tenten would prefer to beat her herself.

(71) Expectation

Tenten and Neji are somewhat oblivious to the fact that the entire village is waiting for them to just make a move already.

(72) Disappointment

"No, Ino, there is nothing going on between me and Neji, we're just friends—why are you looking at me that way?"

(73) Treasure

Treasure isn't an object to them—it's a person, plain and simple.

(74) Hold My Hand

Tenten wasn't expecting Neji's reaction to "I wish that guy would stop looking at me funny" to be him grabbing her hand…not that she really minded anyways.

(75) Gentleness

Neji finds it funny that Tenten's hands, which almost always are holding death via metal, can be so gentle when handling the crying child they have to watch for a D-ranked mission.

(76) Mother

One time, when Team Gai was babysitting Kurenai's kid while the sensei was on a mission, Lee remarked that Tenten looked a lot like a mother would (his next remark about Neji looking like a youthful father got him drop-kicked).

(77) Father

After the Chuunin exams, Neji took Tenten to his father's grave, and the two of them stood there in silence for a bit before leaving (they aren't really sure what it implies or resolves, and quite frankly, they don't really care anyways).

(78) Memory

During his long two-year training session, every time Naruto reminisced about Konoha, Neji and Tenten were always together in his mind's eye.

(79) Childhood

They were the first ones to whom they opened up about their childhoods—and it definitely isn't a coincidence.

(80) Innocence

The year when Gai-sensei tried to talk to his team about puberty, only Lee actually turned up to listen—Neji and Tenten liked their minds as unscarred as possible, thanks.

(81) Rejection

Every year on Valentine's Day, Tenten is devoutly thankful that she isn't one of Neji's fangirls when she views the rather large crater that Neji creates annually when assaulted a little _too_ much.

(82) Solitude

Neji _thinks_ he likes solitude…that is, until he realizes that he actually misses it when Tenten isn't there deciding to talk a lot on whatever subject interests her at that particular point in time.

(83) Hope

It's strangely ironic that the minute Neji's condition stabilized, Tenten had been watching a bird in a shop nearby burst free of its' cage.

(84) Heal

When people ask her why she's so _patient_ waiting for him to become emotionally stable, she smiles because she knows that the emotional wounds take the longest to heal over.

(85) Wound

Tenten tries to ignore the pain shooting up her arm for all of ten minutes before Neji stops right next to her, hands over some bandages, and informs her half-coldly, half-concerned that she won't be able to spar if she doesn't do anything about that cut.

(86) Hospital

She hates hospitals with a vengeance—seeing the people (okay, _person_) that you care about half-dead and unconscious can do that to you.

(87) White

When Ino and Sakura decided to find _the dress_ for Tenten for the formal event that night, it did not go unnoticed that they constantly compared the shade of ivory to the color of Hinata's irises in a seemingly subtle attempt to match the fabric to the color of her date's eyes.

(88) Colors

On the days when Neji's feeling cynical and thinks that the world is a strict place of blacks and whites, Tenten always manages to somehow make everything colorful again.

(89) Danger

Their life is dangerous, and they know it—that knowledge just serves to make everything more interesting.

(90) Abandonment

It's funny how they both have abandonment issues—it just serves to make their relationship stronger in that they feel even more compelled to get home in one piece.

(91) Do Not Disturb

"There is a very good reason, Hyuuga Neji, _why_ there is a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the hotel bathroom door when I am _taking a shower!_"

(92) Intimate

Their friendship is _definitely_ closer than most in that if one talks about a completely random object in their room/closet/whatever, the other always somehow knows _exactly _where it is, can describe it in great detail, and knows why the heck they have it anyways.

(93) Silk

Tenten likes to wear silk because the fabric itself is quite pretty, Neji likes silk because it makes a certain…someone look…very nice (_cough cough downright beautiful cough cough_) when they wear it.

(94) Bed

On the off mission when Team Gai is forced to share a hotel bedroom and, consequentially, a hotel bed, Lee will look over at the two of them sleeping and remark to the air that they look cute.

(95) Dreams

Tenten likes to dream because it defies reality and fate—interestingly, she was the one who, unknowingly, taught Neji how.

(96) Illusion

Genjutsu is a technique none of them like to use—Neji because he doesn't feel like it, Lee because he can't, and Tenten because it reminds her of an incident where she saw all her important people dead in a very realistic illusion (it came to no-one's surprise that Neji was the one who got her out of it).

(97) Reality

"Earth to Sakura—just because you snagged the "ice-cold, really hot prodigy" and are probably going to start a family with him doesn't mean that _I_ will—INO!"

(98) Introduction

Any male who makes any comment on Tenten's physical appearance that isn't positive or chaste will meet a brand new side of Hyuuga Neji.

(99) Shinobi

Sometimes, she wonders how it would be if they weren't shinobi…but she then realizes that neither of them would really have it any other way.

(100) Kunoichi

"You will not make any comments on my current physical appearance right now—Lee, that means _no saying how "youthful" I look in this stupid dress—stop staring at me—_um…Neji, you really didn't need to do that to Lee or that guy over there, I was doing just fine."

-_Though each moment we see is but a glimpse, it's still enough to prove that something is there.-_

_FINE_

A/N:

100 themes are by syaoran no hime. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to commit myself to drabbles, I did a sentence for each of them.

Inspiration: Love Need Not Be Explicit by SGL. It's an awesome ShunsuiNanao 1 sentence piece. Pure goodness. You can find it in my faves.

Favorite drabble from above: Sunlight. Heh. Who doesn't love perverted!Naruto and the "Is Neji a vampire" argument?

Okay, so my greatest challenge… was to make the perverted themes…un-perverted (like Naked and Intimate) while having fun psyching people with the themes that used to be pure innocence… it's only implied, people, only implied!

Review. It'll make my day.


End file.
